Drácula
|jpn voice = Norio Wakamoto |family = Elisabetha Cronqvist (primeira esposa) † Lisa (segunda esposa) † Adrian Fahrenheit Ţepeş (filho) Elizabeth Bartley (sobrinha) † Morte and Shaft † (servo) |theme = Dance of Illusions List of 's themes }} Vlad Ţepeş, '''anteriormente conhecido como Mathias Cronqvist em sua vida mortal, é o principal antagonista da série Castlevania. Ele é vagamente baseado no personagem do mesmo nome no romance de Bram Stoker e na figura histórica, Vlad Drăculea. Originalmente um humano chamado Mathias Cronqvist, entrou em processo de loucura após a morte de sua primeira esposa e tornou-se um vampiro imortal graças aos poderes da Pedra Carmesim. Com seus poderes escuros, ele construiu seu exército de criaturas demoníacas em sua fortaleza, Castlevania. Desde o século 11, o Clã Belmont fazia oposição a Drácula, e guerreiros lendários o confrontaram cada vez que ele voltava dos mortos. Ele finalmente foi definitivamente destruído em 1999 por Julius, o último descendente dos Belmonts. serve como o chefe final em quase todos os jogos, exceto os primeiros e os últimos dois jogos na cronologia da linha do tempo (Lament of Innocence, Aria of Sorrow e Dawn of Sorrow. Personalidade Mostrou um grande cinismo em relação a raça humana, um complexo de superioridade achando que cada criatura é inferior a ele. Ao enfrentar seu filho, Alucard, aflorou um lado mais suave, através de um amor claro, e também expressa seu eterno amor pela mãe de Alucard. Após sua morte em 1797, torna-se muito mais desprovido de muitas emoções, embora o complexo de hostilidade e superioridade ainda permaneça. Alguns de seus traços mais consistentes são a sua crueldade e indiferença profundas para toda a destruição que ele traz consigo, sentindo um pouco de prazer no sofrimento que inflige aos outros. Ele também justifica suas ações alegando que não é pelo seu poder que ele ressuscita, mas através da maldade dos humanos que faz o seu retorno possível, chegando a questionar se ele é verdadeiramente maligno por causa disso. Nunca é realmente visto abusando de seus serviçais de nenhuma maneira. Na verdade, ele dirige a qualquer um dos seus subordinados de forma respeitosa e educada sempre que se envolve em qualquer conversa, e até mesmo faz o mesmo com seus inimigos. Ele também é mostrado ser bastante agradecido, pois muitas vezes abençoa e recompensa aqueles que o servem ou ajudaram na sua ressurreição, mesmo que indiretamente. Durante sua derrota em 1797, sente-se pela primeira vez arrependido de suas ações depois de conhecer o desejo de Lisa para ele, embora, durante os seus reavivamentos subsequentes, ele não pareça sentir nada disso. Uma possível razão para isso pode ser que o mal da humanidade assegura que permaneça constantemente maligno e como tal encarnação da malícia. Aparencia Sua representação mais popular é quando Ayami Kojima tornou-se o ilustrador regular da série. apresanta um ar nobre com roupas luxuosas, como visto em Castlevania: Sinfonia da Noite, Castlevania: Harmonia da Dissonância e Castlevania: Curse of Darkness. Porém as aparências de foram muito inconsistentes ao longo dos anos. Às vezes ele é um homem velho, outras vezes ele é jovem (Castlevania: The X Chronicles, Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin); às vezes ele é fantasmagórico, outras vezes ele parece bastante regular, mas ele sempre mantém traços arquetípicos vampíricos. foi retratado de várias maneiras diferentes ao longo da série. Sua aparência muda em quase todos os jogos em que ele está. Nos primeiros títulos, tem uma aparência bastante etérea, apresentando-se como um homem muito decadente e envelhecido com uma capa vermelha longa. Esta visão foi aprofundada ainda mais em Vampire Killer, onde seus ossos estão expostos. Em Castlevania II: Simon's Quest, ele se parece muito com a morte. Ele está envolto em um manto preto e seu rosto é composto por um crânio. As representações do jogo de são muito diferentes da sua aparência na arte oficial para esses jogos, que o exibem como uma versão mais atroz do estereótipo de vampiro Béla Lugosi com o penteado com bico de viúva. Ele reflete essa imagem em jogos como Haunted Castle e Akumajō (X68000), em que ele usa um terno com uma capa. Como humano, era Mathias Cronqvist, um jovem de cabelos compridos e olhos azuis claros. Historia Lament of Innocence Nasceu como '''Mathias Cronqvist. Em algum momento do século 11, ele serviu em uma companhia de cavaleiros ao lado do Barão Leon Belmont. Com as brilhantes estratégias militares de Mathias e a habilidade de Leon com uma espada, eles eram imparáveis. Pouco se sabe da vida adiantada de Mathias ou de sua família, exceto que parecem ter sido praticantes de longa data da Alquimia e avançaram ainda mais no estudo que a maioria dos alquimistas poderia ter sonhado. Mathias era muito bem educado e bastante conhecido na arte, embora ele nunca tenha dito a Leon nem a nenhum de seus outros compatriotas de seu conhecimento, com a notável exceção de Rinaldo Gandolfi. Mathias casou-se com uma mulher chamada Elisabetha por quem ele estava profundamente apaixonado. Enquanto afastado em uma campanha contra pagãos no leste, Elisabetha morreu por doença. Ao retornar e aprender de sua morte, Mathias surtou em desespero tão profundo que ficou acamado, levando Leon a se preocupar, já que Mathias era estrategista e tático da campanha. Durante esse tempo, Mathias se revoltou com Deus por ter permitido sua esposa morrer tão cedo, enquanto ele estava correndo risco de vida e lutando em nome de Deus. Ele pensou que era injusto que Deus tirasse o que mais lhe importava, sendo que Elisabetha era uma mulher tão pura que não merecia morrer. Mathias começou a procurar maneiras de tornar-se imortal e mostrar a Deus que ele não tinha uma palavra final em tudo. Ele aprendeu sobre a pedra carmesim, considerada um tesouro entre os vampiros. Por algum meio, a pedra entrou na posse de Mathias, e ele planejou usá-lo para conseguir a imortalidade. Através de sua aquisição da relíquia arcana, uma divindade do mal conhecida como Morte se ligou em servidão a Mathias, pois só seguiria aquele que controlava a tal pedra. Mathias não só podia controlar a poderosa criatura espiritual, mas também absorver as almas dos vampiros mortos e adicionar seus poderes à sua. Como um efeito disso, e ele se tornou um vampiro ele mesmo. O jovem Cavaleiro teve todos os recursos que precisava para planejar seu esquema para tornar-se imortal. Mathias finalmente entrou em contato com um poderoso Senhor do Vampiro, chamado Walter Bernhard, que de alguma forma obteve a Pedra de Ebony, outro tesouro vampírico que trancava seu reino e castelo na noite eterna, tornando-o o vampiro mais poderoso. A única coisa de valor que Walter desejava era a Pedra Carmesim, que se acreditava estar perdida há anos, mas foi mantida secretamente por Mathias. O vampiro estava entediado devido à sua própria imortalidade, e, para distrair-se disto, gostava de fazer jogos de vida e morte com humanos corajosos. Para aumentar as apostas do jogo - para tornar o ser humano mais interessado - ele roubaria o que é mais precioso do seu alvo. Mathias sugeriu ameaçar Sara Trantoul para Walter, a noiva de Leon Belmont. Seu antigo companheiro seria um jogador interessante no jogo de Walter, porque de acordo com as histórias de Mathias, sua proeza de combate era inigualável. Walter, que não percebeu que estava sendo enganado, ordenou que suas forças invadissem o domínio de Leon para capturar Sara. Tudo seguiu de acordo com o plano engenhoso de Mathias; Leon foi ao castelo de Walter para salvar Sara, e devido a uma série de eventos planejados, conseguiu derrotar Walter. Quando Walter estava morrendo, a Morte apareceu e pegou sua alma e concedeu o poder do vampiro a Mathias, que se materializara no castelo. Foi apenas nos últimos momentos que Walter percebeu o que estava acontecendo e as verdadeiras intenções de Mathias. Após absorver a alma de Walter, Mathias se tornou o vampiro mais poderoso. Leon sentindo uma raiva da arma que ele usou para matar Walter, recusou a oferta de Mathias da vida eterna de Leon como ele também sofria pela morte de sua amada. Leon recusou, porque a eternidade sem o que ele amava ficaria vazia. Mathias acreditava que Leon entre todas as pessoas seria o único que lhe entenderia, mas vendo que esse não era esse o caso, ele se tornou um morcego e voou, e os dois nunca se encontrariam novamente. Mathias ficou escondido em terras estrangeiras e continuou a amaldiçoar Deus. Eventualmente, ele se chamou Drácula, Senhor dos Vampiros e Rei da Noite. 1094-1476 Um dia, conheceu uma mulher adoradora das ciencias chamada Lisa, com quem ele acabaria por se apaixonar. Ela olembrou muito de Elisabetha, que era principalmente a razão pela qual ele se sentiu atraido por ela. Lisa amava muito Mathias apesar de suas opiniões diferentes sobre a vida e, eventualmente, teriam um filho chamado Adrian Fahrenheit Ţepeş, que mais tarde seria conhecido como Alucard. Eventualmente, rumores começaram a espalhar que as práticas medicinais de Lisa eram uma forma de feitiçaria. Isso a levou a ser presa e condenada à morte pelas autoridades. Lisa foi capturada e crucificada, um evento que Adrian testemunhou, mas foi impedido de intervir. Mathias nem sequer tomaria conhecimento disso até horas mais tarde, e quando soube disso, dirigiu ele sobre a borda. Eventualmente, ele mudou seu nome para ' Vlad Ţepe'ş e planejou sua vingança contra a humanidade por tirar implacavelmente o que mais lhe importava. Castlevania III: dracula's curse Irritado com a humanidade pela perda de Lisa, Dracula enviou suas legiões de demônios contra os povos da Europa. A igreja enviou muitos exércitos em oposição, mas nenhum retornou. Depois de vários meses, as forças quase destruíram completamente os exércitos enviados pela Igreja Ortodoxa Oriental e conquistaram países inteiros. Uma noite, Isaac, um general no exército de Dracula , informou que o clã Belmont havia começado uma ofensa no oeste. Trevor Belmont, um caçador de vampiros descendente de seu velho amigo, Leon Belmont, estava planejando atacar o Castelo de Dracula. Isaac pediu para enfrentar o próprio Trevor. Em vez disso, ele foi enviado para encontrar Hector, outro General que anteriormente foi ordenado a assassinar Belmont, mas o havia desertado. Drácula planejava conhecer o próprio descendente de seu velho amigo e esperava pelo caçador na sala do trono. acabou enfrentando o caçador de vampiros junto com o rebelde, Grant Danasty, a feiticeira Sypha Belnades e seu próprio filho, Alucard, que escolheu se opor a seu pai. Com muito esforço, o Senhor Vampiro finalmente foi morto. Pela primeira vez em centenas de anos, o Drácula "imortal" foi finalmente morto, embora seu esquema de dizimar a humanidade não tivesse terminado. Com seu último suspiro, ele proferiu uma maldição que deixou a terra apodrecendo enquanto envenenava as mentes de seus habitantes, que a saqueavam e flagelavam sem remorso. Curse of Darkness Poucos anos depois, em 1479, a morte procurou ressuscita-lo usando o traidor General Hector para recpetaculo de Dracula . Porque Devil Forgemasters estava mergulhado na magia de , só eles poderiam fazer hospedeiros adequados para o Conde habitar. Embora Hector fosse a escolha ideal para um corpo para o despertar de Drácula, ele rejeitou a Maldição, causando a morte a usar Isaac como segunda opção. Isaac foi morto a sangue frio por Hector, e a morte usou o cadáver para ressuscitar o conde, causando fazendo despertar dos mortos. Como a ressurreição foi apenas parcialmente bem-sucedida, Hector conseguiu frustrar a Morte e Drácula e enviar o Conde de volta ao túmulo, além de anular sua maldição, liberando finalmente a terra do seu aperto venenoso. The Legend of Um século depois, Drácula ressurgiu. Devido ao poder de Cristo enfraquecendo nesses cem anos, o coração dos homens ficou negro com o caos. Eles procuraram ressuscitar para que ele pudesse limpar o mundo. Ele foi trazido de volta em 1576. O Conde retomou sua busca de vingança contra a humanidade e começou a atacar a Transilvânia com suas hordas. Mais uma vez, os únicos que podiam lutar contra ele e suas multidões de seguidores eram o Clã Belmont com seu chicote assassino de vampiros. Christopher Belmont, o o caçador de vampiros participarou de um duelo de morte contra . Christopher pensou que tinha enviado o Conde para o túmulo, mas se transformou em névoa e fingiu a morte. Embora seu castelo tenha sido destruído, e ele estava muito enfraquecido da batalha para assumir sua forma regular, aguardarou seu tempo, esperando o momento certo para atacar o Clã Belmont. Ressurgiu quinze anos depois em 1591, influenciando o filho de Christopher, Soleiyu Belmont, enquanto ainda estava preso na forma de névoa. Ele planejou usar o Belmont para ficar inteiro, e ele lançou uma maldição sobre o jovem caçador de vampiros que causaria Soleiyu para aceitar sua oferta. Christopher Belmont veio em auxílio de seu filho, e foi forçado a combatê-lo. Christopher derrotou Soleiyu e expulsou a presença de de sua mente. Porém usando os espíritos de quatro castelos elementares, recuperou sua forma corpórea, e ele lutou contra Christopher Belmont pela última vez. Christopher foi vitorioso e destruiu , enviando o vampiro a dormir por cem anos mais. Seal of the Curse Drácula surgiu novamente em 1691 em uma noite de Páscoa, quando seus seguidores se reuniram em um mosteiro para realizar o ritual profano. foi derrotado por Simon Belmont, mas não sem dar um golpe crítico às costas de Simon e lançar uma maldição sobre ele. Semelhante a quando ele foi derrotado por Trevor Belmont em 1476, deixou uma maldição na terra antes de sua morte. Embora estivesse morto, deixou Transylvania e Simon Belmont em condições precárias. A única maneira de expulsar sua maldição era colecionar seus restos e destruí-los dentro das ruínas de Castlevania. Os monstruosos seguidores de reinaram livremente em muitos territórios da terra, enquanto Transilvânia foi amaldiçoada e esconderam os restos do Conde em mansões fortemente protegidas. O debilitado Simon Belmont recuperou todos os restos em 1698 e levou-os de volta ao Castelo, onde ele queimou os restos que havia recuperado. Para a surpresa de Simon, no entanto, o fantasma de manifestado através de um permanecer desconhecido para Simon e tentou destruí-lo, mas Simon derrotou novamente, dissipando a maldição da terra e de seu próprio corpo. Harmony of Dissonance Os restos de causariam estragos no mundo novamente quando um jovem caçador de vampiros chamado Maxim Kischine procurou os restos de Drácula como forma de provar-se como um caçador. Ele tinha inveja do status do Clã Belmont e queria confirmar que ele era mais forte do que eles, encontrando os restos de Lord . Como Simon Belmont, cinquenta anos antes, Maxim recuperou todos os pedaços dos restos em 1748, mas a posse das partes do corpo de fez com que a mente de Maxim se separasse em dois, criando um espírito maligno dentro de Maxim. Os restos de causariam estragos no mundo novamente quando um jovem caçador de vampiros chamado Maxim Kischine procurou os restos de Drácula como forma de provar-se como um caçador. Ele tinha inveja do status do Clã Belmont e queria confirmar que ele era mais forte do que eles, encontrando os restos de Lord . Como Simon Belmont, cinquenta anos antes, Maxim recuperou todos os pedaços dos restos em 1748, mas a posse das partes do corpo de fez com que a mente de Maxim se separasse em dois, criando um espírito maligno dentro de Maxim. A morte viu Lydie Erlanger, uma jovem donzela que Maxim cuidou, como um meio para isso. Se o Máxo Maxim participasse do sangue da donzela, seu sacrifício lhe proporcionaria a força que ele precisava para superar a Maxim constante. O esquema da morte foi frustrado por Juste Belmont, o neto de Simon Belmont, que exorcizava o espírito maligno de Maxim reunindo e apresentando os restos de . O espírito foi atraído para os restos e abandonou o poder do corpo de Maxim, materializando-se como o fantasma de . Justo derrotou o fantasma, que zombou da busca do clã Belmont como inútil, porque sempre retornaria, e eles estavam condenados a caçá-lo por toda a eternidade. The X Chronicles, Rondo of Blood e Symphony of night Reviveu em 1792, cem anos após sua derrota por Simon Belmont. Ele foi trazido de volta pelo zeloso sacerdote negro Shaft e sua congregação, que sacrificou uma donzela para ressuscitar o conde e seu castelo. Quando voltou, ele despachou suas forças para saquear a terra. Eles seqüestraram mulheres jovens de uma aldeia, sendo Annette, namorada de Richter Belmont. O Conde sentiu a conexão que ela teve com seus inimigos mortais, e, além disso, foi levado com sua beleza. Ele ofereceu sua imortalidade para que ela pudesse governar o mundo ao seu lado, mas ela o recusou, dizendo que preferia morrer. Richter acabou por resgatar todas as donzelas das garras de , matou Shaft e derrotou o Conde. Nesse momento, Drácula se divertiu com o ciclo sem fim que compartilhou com os Belmonts. Ele sabia que ele retornaria, então ele não ficou consternado com sua derrota. Richter Belmont disse que não tinha lugar no mundo, mas disse que não é sua escolha que ele continue retornando. Ele volta pela vontade dos humanos que o invocam. Por isso, perguntou a Richter se ele realmente poderia ser chamado de mal. Quando ele estava se desintegrando, ele riu de Richter com total confiança de que ele retornaria, e que a caça de Belmont era vaidosa. Apesar de derrotado, voltou cinco anos depois em 1797, devido aos esforços do fantasma de Shaft. Desta vez, foi seu filho, Alucard, que o confrontou. ficou um pouco chocado ao ver o filho novamente e tentou desesperadamente convencê-lo a ver as coisas do seu ponto de vista. Ele estava chateado com Alucard constantemente com os humanos, apesar de tudo o que tinham feito. Ele perguntou a Alucard se ele havia esquecido o que os humanos fizeram com sua mãe, Lisa. Alucard disse que nunca esqueceria tal atrocidade, mas ao contrário de Drácula, ele não se vingou contra eles, porque não era isso que a mãe queria. Alucard disse a Drácula que ele não podia permitir que ele estufasse a humanidade novamente, e os dois membros da família derrubaram. Como a ressurreição de não estava completa, ele foi derrotado por seu filho. No final da batalha, colocou tudo de lado e só queria que Alucard lhe dissesse as últimas palavras de Lisa. Alucard disse a seu pai que ela dizia não odiar humanos. Que, se ele não pudesse viver com eles, então, pelo menos, não prejudiquem. Ela também contou a Alucard para dizer ao pai que o amaria por toda a eternidade. Pela primeira vez em centenas de anos, estava arrependido pelo que tinha feito. Ele gritou para Lisa para perdoá-lo por suas transgressões, e despediu-se de seu filho quando ele desapareceu na morte. Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Depois de 1797, em que o clã Belmont desapareceu, e outras organizações surgiram com a esperança de conter Drácula e suas forças no lugar de Belmonts. O grupo mais bem-sucedido foi Ecclesia, devido a Barlowe, líder da Ecclesia, fazendo uma descoberta inovadora com a criação de Glyphs, símbolos que utilizaram o poder em todas as coisas, que os membros da Ecclesia conseguiram usar em combate. Por causa do sucesso de Ecclesia, aqueles em cargos de poder confiaram à organização os restos corporais de para que eles possam destruir os restos e, espero, acabar com o flagelo do Conde para o bem. Barlowe desenvolveu o glifo final, Dominus, dos restos do Conde . Barlowe usou a história de capa que Dominus usaria para destruir o Senhor das Trevas, mas, na verdade, o verdadeiro propósito de Ecclesia era cumprir o desejo da humanidade, que na mente de Barlowe era a ressurreição do Conde Drácula. O plano de Barlowe era usar Dominus para destruir o selo nos restos que impediam o ressurgimento de no mundo. Barlowe precisava de alguém para hospedar os Dominly Glyphs, e ele escolheu seu discípulo, Shanoa, que não sabia da verdadeira intenção da Ecclesia, e que usar Dominus acabaria com sua vida. Shanoa descobriu a verdade e derrotou Barlowe. Os restos de levaram grandes quantidades de energia escura a Barlowe, que ele conseguiu usar para ressuscitar ao custo de sua própria vida. Depois que Barlowe sacrificou sua força vital aos restos corporais, o Senhor das Trevas e seu castelo voltaram novamente. Shanoa infiltrou Castlevania e dirigiu-se ao Salão do Trono, onde governou seu castelo e seus assuntos. Inicialmente, pensou que Shanoa era o que o trouxe de volta e perguntou se desejava a vida eterna ou um lugar ao seu lado em troca de seu serviço. Shanoa disse ao conde que, de fato, ela havia ido para destruí-lo. ficou divertida com a resposta dela e deu as boas-vindas a seu desafio, dizendo-lhe que não havia dançado há algum tempo. O próprio poder de Shanoa não foi suficiente para destruir , mas quando usou os Dominly Glyphs que ela estava hospedando, para a surpresa do Conde; ela conseguiu derrotar com seu próprio poder, enviando-o para a morte dele. Guerras mundias Ressuscitaria algum tempo depois por meios desconhecidos antes dos acontecimentos do de Bram Stoker, durante o qual ele viajaria para Londres e entraria em conflito com Abraham Van Helsing, apenas para ser morto por Quincy Morris em 1897. O filho de Quincy, John Morris, enfrentou durante a Primeira Guerra Mundial, ao lado de Eric Lecarde, quando ressuscitou através dos esforços de sua sobrinha Elizabeth Bartley e sua cúmplice Drolta Tzuentes. Elizabeth teve o príncipe herdeiro da Áustria assassinado, o que resultou em guerra em todo o mundo. Ela planejava usar as almas dos milhões que morreram como resultado da Grande Guerra para reviver seu tio. O rito de ressurreição levou as duas mulheres em toda a Europa, e foram perseguidos a cada passo por dois caçadores de vampiros - John Morris, filho de Quincy Morris, que carregava o Assassino de vampiros do clã de Belmont, e Eric Lecarde, um espanhol de vingança cujo A namorada foi vampirizada por Elizabeth. A caçada chegou à cabeça no castelo de Elisabeth, na Inglaterra, onde ela e Drolta conseguiram ressuscitar . O despertar do Lord das Trevas foi de curta duração, no entanto, como John e Eric escalaram o castelo e mataram Elizabeth, Drolta e . Embora tenha sido morto, John também pagou o preço final e morreu por sua dependência do Vampire Killer. Como ele não era do Clã Belmont, usar o chicote demais veio ao custo de sua vida. Em 1944, foi revivido novamente pelo vampiro Brauner e, como resultado do desespero sem precedentes, o mundo estava durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Brauner, tendo perdido suas filhas na Primeira Guerra Mundial, buscou vingança na humanidade e planejou usar o poder de como meio para isso. Brauner imediatamente separou , pois ele só desejava o poder de Castlevania e legiões de monstros, e não tinha intenção de servir o Conde . Brauner usou pinturas que ele fez que foram inundadas com magia para garantir seu controle sobre o castelo. Jonathan Morris, filho de John Morris e o guardião do Vampire Killer, e seu parceiro, um mago chamado Charlotte Aulin, foram enviados pela Igreja para investigar o castelo e a possível ressurreição do Conde . Através do entendimento de Charlotte sobre a composição mágica das pinturas, a dupla conseguiu entrar nas pinturas e destruir o mal dentro deles, enfraquecendo assim o assento de Brauner no castelo. Jonathan e Charlotte derrotaram Brauner, mas o vampiro foi finalmente morto pela morte. A morte de Brauner abandonou o selo que ele usou para evitar que voltasse, e com ele, o Conde ressuscitou novamente para assumir o senhorio de seu castelo. Jonathan agora tinha o poder de destruir , e assim como ele lhe trouxera os joelhos, os primeiros raios do senhor vampíaco. Demon Castle Wars A ressurreição final de ocorreu em 1999, quando ele subiu uma última vez, e começou uma campanha viciosa para destruir toda a humanidade. Ele foi derrotado por Julius Belmont, um sacerdote Hakuba, Alucard e Belnades, e seus destroços corporais foram destruídos. Além disso, foi realizada uma cerimônia em que seus poderes e castelo foram selados dentro de um eclipse solar, terminando assim o ciclo de regeneração de . Embora o ciclo de Mathias Cronqvist possa ter finalmente terminado, o legado de continuou, como ele foi reencarnado como Soma ''Galeria'' CoD_Dracula_Cut.png Dracula OoE Face.png 1033106-exclusive-castlevania-screening-rooster-teeth-animation-festival.jpg Castlevania-netflix-dracula-lisa.jpg Dracula Prelude to Revenge.jpg Tokuma-syoten_Akumajo_Densetsu_Guide_Book_Dracula.jpg DraculaHarmony.jpg Caos-soma-cruz3.jpg Castlevania-netflixasuhdu.jpg